


Don't tell Mama

by CyanideSoufflé (CupcakeGangsta)



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: Alcohol, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Choking, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kneeling, Light daddy kink, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lena Mishkin, Possessive Paris Anderson, Post-Break Up, Rope Bondage, Slapping, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very Brief Oral, Why Did I Write This?, ex-boyfriend's dad, father-in-law/daughter-in-law, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGangsta/pseuds/CyanideSouffl%C3%A9
Summary: Lena is pissed Warner dumped her, but she's not giving up, even if it means having to convince Anderson to force his son back to her.Turns out Lena isn't the only one who won't let go of Aaron without a fight, though, and feelings of possession, anger and arousal start to mix when confronted by each other.Or,Lena and Anderson bone over their mutual possessiveness of Warner.
Relationships: Paris Anderson/Lena Mishkin, Previous Aaron Warner Anderson/Lena Mishkin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter. You can actually leave it at chapter 2 if you don't want to see Lena and Anderson actually do anything more than grinding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this. I'm probably the first to even consider this ship haha  
> Effei helped with the characterisation of Lena and the build up for Lena and Anderson being aroused (Because I can't write that stuff to save my life xD)  
> I'm planning for there to be 3 parts:  
> Frustration.  
> Foreplay.  
> Actual Sex + After care?
> 
> I haven't posted smut before so I don't know if it's mature or explicit.

“Ah, Lena”, Anderson said as he entered the visiting lounge. “My favorite girl in the whole wide world.”

It was an oblong room with one wall lined with large windows allowing the view of the ocean inside. When she had been a child seagulls would have sailed by. But seagulls didn’t fly anymore. No bird did.

The tall blonde walked up and gave the man a kiss on the cheek.

“Mister Anderson”, she greeted.

“I’ve told you”, he said, clearly basking in the attention of the young woman. “You’re allowed to call me Paris in private.”

“Ah, yes, _Paris”,_ she corrected herself. She had actually been worried that he’d revert the privilege; because of the situation at hand.

“Now, as much as you know I love your visits, we both know you’re not here for a courtesy call.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure”, she smiled.

“Your son has decided I’m not good enough for him. I need you to do something about that.”

He grinned, almost painfully, and walked away to sit down in one of the many large (and very comfortable) sofas.

“I’m sorry, Lena. As much as we both hate it, Aaron is eighteen years old. I don’t have much say in who he is with anymore. And believe me, I’ve already tried threatening him.”

She looked around. Feigning disinterest.

“Do you have any vodka?”, she asked. “Warner said you always keep something around.”

He gave her a skeptical look, no doubt wondering what her mother would say about her daughter trying to raid vodka off of her coworker. But being lax on alcohol himself he just gestured to the buffet area. Her impromptu visit had yielded that no food had been delivered, not that she minded.

She was surprised when she found a cabinet containing around ten bottles of different alcoholic drinks. But this seemed to be the lounge of the Supreme Commander’s private guests after all.

“Won’t you pour me one, dear?”, he called as she finished pouring her own.

She did before walking back and handing him his glass, and sat down next to him on the sofa.

“Cheers”, she said, and brought her glass forward. He brought forward his own, and their edges met with a clear ring, proclaiming the fine quality of the glass.

They each took a sip, neither of them so much as wincing at the sanitizing sting.

“So where were we?”, she pretended to ponder. “Ah, yes. Warner left me, and we need to do something.”

“I am fully aware that _Aaron_ ended things with you”, he told her.

She almost winced at his tone. She had forgotten how much he hated the fact that his son, _his one and only baby boy,_ stubbornly clung to the maiden-name of his mother. His mother who had been kite-high on morphine for the last eight years.

She took another sip of her vodka. She had worked way too hard to allow the hottest boy in North America; in the entire world as it were; to slip out of her embrace when it finally mattered. And the asshole had had the nerve to _notify_ her of their ended relationship _through her mother!_

“Thing is, I don’t think he really did”, she told him. “After all, we had _an arrangement._ My mother never gave me a choice, I just so happened to be _very_ pleased with the match you two came up with. So, I don’t believe for a second that Aaron would so much as _think_ as trying to walk away from me without your blessing.”

“You are coming here, _to my boat,_ and making quite the bold claims, young lady”, Anderson mused. But it was clear that he wasn’t very entertained by her hypothesis. “Besides”, he continued. “His new position as colonel will demand his full attention. Perhaps it’s the best for the both of you to take a… break of sorts”, he suggested; even if it wasn’t really a suggestion. More of a notification of the new rules.

“But am I wrong?”, she urged, pretending that she didn’t hear the edge in his voice. “It just seems very weird to me that you’d toss aside your _favorite girl._ Especially when considering what a bad place Aaron is in right now. You said it yourself, being a Colonel is hard. And Aaron always works too hard. He doesn’t know when to stop or take a break”, she told him.

“If it ever gets that bad I’m sure he’ll come and ask for advice”, he replied.

 _“Advice?”_ She almost laughed.

 _“I’m_ the only thing that has kept him from walking straight out into the ocean!”, she said. “I don’t know what it is you’ve made him do this last year; _I must admit he is well trained in that regard;_ but what I do know is that he isn’t planning to go running to Daddy about his problems any time soon. If he ever did. He barely sleeps nowadays”, she told him. And by the surprised look in Anderson’s eyes she knew that he hadn’t been aware.

Actually, he looked kind of alarmed. 

_Jackpot._

“And I can tell you, I’ve seen him calculate how many pills he’d need to sleep _for good_ . I’ve seen him practice the noose knot. I know he knows which veins to slit”, she said, letting the yarn of fatherly concern spill out in a trail behind her as she skipped towards the end goal. “But I’ve managed to distract him _every time.”_

She touched his face. “I am very good at distracting. So as you can tell, _he needs me._ And I need him.”

He forced himself to smile, when in reality he probably wanted nothing more than to throw her off his boat for even suggesting his grasp of Aaron was slipping; _had been slipping for the last year._ “I have work to do, Lena”, he said.

“That’s no way to treat your guest...”, she pouted. “You’re just like Aaron...”

He peered at her. Considerate. Like a man at a coffee shop faced with a particularly rude waitress and wondering if he should alert her manager; or deal with the little wench himself.

He took a swing of his drink.

“Perhaps we could find another arrangement for you...”, he pondered. He lifted his hand to grace her under the chin, and with the other he took her hand to give her a gentle tug towards him.

She smirked and gracefully followed the move, albeit a little confused. She moved to sit herself down on his lap. Straddling his muscular thigh. She could play along with this. Being the good little girl sitting on Daddy’s, her _previous_ father-in-law’s, lap as he told her how things were going to be.

That didn’t mean that she _wouldn’t_ still throw a fit if she didn’t get her way, but she could entertain him for a little while.

As she sat herself down however, she saw the light motion in his lips as he moistened them, then felt his palm spread out on her thigh. Her eyes widened.

“Seeing that you have _needs,_ too...”, he continued.

_Was this really happening?_

Glancing down to her skin tight jeans she confirmed it was real. Supreme Commander Anderson was massaging her thigh with his palm. And he was making his way towards her ass.

What shocked her even more was that the idea didn’t seem all that daunting. She had never thought about it before, but Aaron was very similar to his father, facial wise, among other things. Perhaps it was the vodka, but a proposal shaped itself in her mind. If Warner thought she wasn’t good enough for him, why not leave with a bang? And what better bang than to _bang_ the second-best option around?

And seeing that said option had already initiated it?

She lifted her hand to trace her fingers along his tie, stopping at the knot. “...what are you suggesting?”, she wondered.

She was still waiting for a reply when she felt a barely noticeable move of the leg underneath her. It could easily have been mistaken for Anderson readjusting her weight on him, but in reality there was a (usually incredibly annoying and uncomfortable) seam running from the front to the back of her skin tight jeans. And it so just happened that when moved _just the right way_ it rubbed against her nerve endings in a way that wouldn’t have been deemed proper.

It happened again, but now she rolled her hips to meet the motion, which sparked more pleasure for her. He smirked. They continued it, neither of them speaking. Neither of them really sure if they were actually doing this.

But it was happening. She felt herself becoming hot and bothered, as one would put it, and her cheeks gaining a hue of arousal. And by the slight elevation of the man’s eyebrows he must have been noticing it too. She brought her arms up to wrap around his broad shoulders. She could feel his hand going round to cup her butt as he pushed her up against his chest.

His nose graced her neck. “Let me get something I know you’ll like.” The words were warm against her skin, still she shuddered lightly in excitement. She loved the sound of that. She allowed him to gently push her off and stand up.

“Close your eyes”, he said.

She threw back her drink, set it down on the coffee table and obediently closed them. She felt him touch her shoulder lightly.

“You’ll need to get on your knees first.”

She felt excitement flutter in her stomach.

“Yes.”

She tried to slip off the sofa, but he stopped her by a grip of her chin.

Her light blue eyes startled open.

“Try that again”, he said softly.

She smirked.

_“Yes, sir.”_

Then she kneeled on the floor, in the middle of the Persian rug that dominated the floor space.

“Be a good girl and wait here until I come back”, he said. She nodded.

He left, shutting the door behind him, but it didn’t take long. When he came in again he walked to stand behind her. She heard the drop of rope.

“Do you trust me, Lena?”, he asked.

She smiled, but did not open her eyes.

“Of course, sir.”

He made quick work of the rope. She could tell it was a complicated knot, even with her eyes closed. It went around her ribcage, her breasts, tied her hands around her back with a length of rope leaping down to her ankles. She had to take her shoes off.

“How hard can you handle?”, he wondered as he worked.

“You can go harder. I’m flexible.”

She heard the entire system of rope run against each other as he yanked on a few selected ends. She could immediately tell that he had worked them tighter than Warner had ever tried. Despite the light restriction around her ribcage she was only more excited. Grinding on his lap had left her excited, and the sudden pause left her aching like a stretched out rubber band.

She just then realized that she was still wearing her clothes. She didn’t doubt that Anderson was armed with a knife though, and she didn’t like these pants so much that it would be a problem. Though now that she thought about it, they had proven to be quite excellent for grinding.

He stood from where he had been kneeling and disappeared behind her. His steps moved from rug to floor.

She craned her head to look at him and glimpsed the black of his suit jacket. 

Problem was that he was heading away from her.

“Where are you going?”, she asked. Maybe she had been wrong about that knife and he was going to get something more exciting.

“I told you I have a meeting.”

She blinked.

She gasped as she understood what had happened. Her leg jerked upwards in reflex to try and follow him, but with both her wrists tied up she only managed to disbalance herself. She fell onto the rug with an embarrassing thud.

She must have looked anything but dignified as she managed to roll over, her long, ashy hair spread out over the rug. Anderson had stopped in the doorway, amused smile on his lips. It was clear he wasn’t planning on sticking around.

“You _tricked_ me!”, she practically growled.

“I made my intentions very clear, darling”, he mused as he leisurely stuck his hands in his pockets. “I have a meeting, you were in the way, I tied you up so you’d have something fun to occupy yourself with while the adults talked. If you were against it you should have said so.”

“And I also wanted to make sure you were listening to what I had to say. _To make sure you understand...”,_ he said, his voice gaining an edge, his face darkening, yet his eyes seemed to glow. Like one of the wolves she had witnessed as a child visiting the family hunting lodge, deep in the forests of Russia.

“Aaron is mine”, he said. “Always has been, always will be. I merely let you play with him a little before I needed him. But I did in fact not lie when I said it might just be temporary. Your little report on Aaron’s mental health, however, have me thinking I might just need to reign him back into the swaddle before considering lending him out again. You said it yourself, Aaron doesn’t know when to stop or when he’s too deep into his dark places. I thought you’d be able to help him, but he’s obviously only been worse since I let him try his own wings for a change...”

She stared at him, slightly horrified. But at the same time, she was hardly surprised. Anderson had always held a tight leash on his son. Why would Aaron being eighteen make any difference? And as the seconds ticked by, she realized that she was still very aroused by him. Almost even more so, after he had revealed how selfish he was.

Anderson turned again, no doubt to return to his office.

“You can’t just leave me here…!”, she said, trying to make him stay.

“That knot shouldn’t prove to be more difficult than anything you and Aaron have already tried. Let’s see if you manage to beat your best time. What was it? Two minutes?”

“You--!”, she snapped.

The insult died on her lips. Had it been Warner she would have had no issue with letting all of sector 45 know of her displeasure; but this wasn’t Warner. This was Supreme Commander Anderson. You don’t cuss out a Supreme Commander.

He chuckled at her.

“Don’t make too much of a ruckus when you do. Your mother will be on the phone.”

And then he left her lying there on the rug. She was practically fuming. Especially since the tightness in her nether regions hadn’t been taken care of yet. She squirmed around a little to try and find some leeway in the rope. A weak point to take advantage of.

All she managed was to make herself groan as the ropes constricted harder around her at her movement. She paused, letting her head rest against the rug.

 _“уебок”,_ she muttered in her mother-tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will delete blatant roasts. You read the tags.  
> If you did enjoy it, please tell me. I was actually kind of nervous to post this.  
> And feel free to add tags to the bookmarks, because I have no idea how to tag smut.
> 
> I almost forgot to add!!  
> Anderson's Bondage-etiquette is very bad!!!!  
> You should NOT perform bondage when anyone is intoxicated.  
> You should NOT tie them so hard that their breathing is restricted in any way.  
> And YOU DO NOT LEAVE THEM ALONE.
> 
> Now, Anderson doesn't give a shit, but don't take this as a good example!  
> That is all.


	2. Persuasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter. Sorry. So maybe there's going to be 4 chapters instead? haha

She left the rope coiled up on the end of the bed.

“I thought I made my point clear”, he said. He was standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

“Yes, but you don’t have a meeting anymore, do you?”

She was stretched out on his master bed where she had made herself at home while waiting, and _waiting,_ for the man to finally show up. She wasn’t surprised by the late hour; the late hour that made the ocean outside the window so dark it was hard to distinguish it from the sky. Warner worked late too. She was also jetlagged, so in her mind it was still afternoon from where she had flown.

Or, she hadn’t just waited. She had ordered dinner from the on-board kitchen to the guest quarters. Another offense to add to the list of things Anderson failed to do as a host; accompany your guest for dinner.

Because she was a guest after all, and she didn’t like to be kept waiting.

“Quite frankly I thought you’d leave.”

“But you never explicitly told me to get off your boat, did you now?”, Lena drawled.

“By the way”, she continued, flicking her hair as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed so that she was sitting up and put down the glass she had been nursing. “How can ninety percent of the liquor you keep be _bourbon?_ It tastes like _shit.”_ The opened bottle on the nightstand might have said otherwise, but she had to _taste_ it to be sure, didn’t she?

“I can get you some more vodka if you’d like”, he told her. Still over by the door. Still looking like he might just turn around and find another room to spend the night in. Or just pick her up and throw her into the ocean off of the nearest deck. It annoyed her. She pouted.

“Don’t think I’ll let you intoxicate me when you already left me tied up and horny...!”, she warned.

He scoffed in surprise and tilted his head. Curious and bordering to amused. “How much have you’ve had to drink?”

“Two minutes.”

He blinked, confused at the unit. She smiled at the small feat of managing to throw him off.

“You said my record was two minutes”, she reminded him.

He nodded, dismissing it for a forced change of topic. And finally he moved into the room. Lena expected him to walk to the door leading to his alcohol closet, but he passed it.

Instead, he walked up to a mirror standing in a corner. He removed his suit jacket to reveal the holsters strapped around his chest. The reflection gave Lena a view of him, and she knew it allowed him to see her sitting on the bed as well. 

“What, it’s not your record anymore?”, he asked. That annoying small talk again.

“Nah”, she said as she watched him remove the pair of guns he was sporting. He put them down on a side table.

“It never was. Two minutes is when Aaron and I played with rope. For when I’m too comfortable to dislocate my thumbs.”

“Which again, is strange how you knew that I liked rope...” She lied back down, stretching herself out like a cat. So that her shirt slipped up and the skin of her stomach met the colder air of the room.

She looked up again and saw that he had put his foot on a chair and was in the process of pulling up the hem of his pants. He had a hidden knife, she noted, strapped to his calf. _Not so hidden anymore._

As she tilted her head she could make out a slim bar of skin where the sock ended and the straps started.

 _Focus Lena_ , she could hear the voice of her mother say.

“Unless you, for some unfathomable reason”, she continued, tone bewildered. “...don’t actually trust Aaron to run sector 45.” From the corner of her eye she could see him pause. She pretended to look at her cuticles. “Unless...”

She turned her gaze across the room.

“There was a- What do you parents call it? - _A nanny cam.”_

A flash of blue crossed the room as he glanced at her in the mirror. 

She waited, and with every passing second he only affirmed that she had been correct in her hypothesis.

“You’re not denying it?”, she wondered, smiling.

“I don’t know what there is to deny”, he told her as he planted his foot on the ground again. He was so tall, and his shoulders so wonderfully broad. “I have cameras in every headquarter, in every sector on my continent. Just because Aaron’s my son doesn’t mean he receives special treatment. You if anyone should know this.”

She scoffed and rose, her arms leisurely crossed across her chest.

“No, you were watching, _weren’t you?”_

He just stood there, stone faced as she walked up to him. That look again, like he might call on his guards to have her removed so that he could enjoy his evening in peace. But then again, _maybe not._

“Him? Me? Me _and_ him; in his bed. Were you angry? Because you need cameras to know what your son is up to. Because he hates you. Were you jealous perhaps? Because he tells me the things you can only dream about him confide in you. Or maybe it was merely self-fulfilling; after all, you do have very similar faces”, she said, running a finger along his cheek. It felt like what she had always imagined Warner to be after they had grown old together. Full of texture. _Experience._

She probably could have stood there all day, just taking in his face with her fingertips. Maybe the booze was making her fingers hypersensitive.

Her words must have had an effect on him, because his eyes had zeroed in on her. Not that she was really paying attention. She saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

“I’m a married man, Lena.”

“Didn’t bother you back on that sofa.”

He did not take the bait.

“And do you think I’m that desperate that I’ll fuck a girl who has barely stopped being a child?” He almost sounded offended.

“I’m eighteen years old”, she said and tilted her head. “You said it yourself, no one has any say in who I’m with anymore.”

The man failed to mask his cringe as he realized that his words had been turned against him.

She fingered his belt. He didn’t stop her. Instead, to her immense elation, he sighed before bringing his arms up to encircle her waist. Taking a steady grip of his belt buckle, she brought them closer together.

She rotated on her y-axis, allowing her pelvis to rub against his front.

“And besides, you didn’t even lock your door...”, she added, nodding her head in the direction of the entrance that should have held the highest security on this vehicle.

He scoffed gently, not denying or confirming anything.

“If you think seducing me is going to make him regret giving you up you don’t really know my son”, he told her. Still with his hands slowly trailing their way down towards her bum.

The abruptness of his words stabbed deeper than she had ever imagined. Her teeth graced her lip before she quickly regained a grip of herself.

“Then I’m doing it for myself!”, she said. Too snappish, too uncontrolled. Mother would be furious. But that would be the least of Mother’s grievings if she knew what she was up to now.

He leaned out and smiled at her. That patronizing smile. The adult listening to the rant of a teen. Yet there was a hunger there. The same look he had had when she had been grinding on his lap. That man in the shop sizing up a slice of chocolate cake on the other side of the display glass, even though he knows it would surely double his chances of having a heart attack that day.

“You’re not ready for the things I would do to you, Lena”, he warned.

“Oh, I know”, she told him as she reached up and touched his hair. Those wonderful locks the same color as chestnuts.

“That’s part of the fun. You’ll have to _restrain_ yourself. Being Supreme Commander, it must be boring to have everything served to you. Women throwing themselves at your feet to save their husbands from traitorship. And you can do whatever you want with them, because who is there to stop you? Where’s the challenge in that?”

“But me?”, she said, placing a hand on her chest for emphasis. “One mark on me and my mother would castrate you with a pencil.”

She could tell the exact moment when provocation lights up in his eyes. Despite them being such a different color from his son’s she recognized the way they seemed to glow. Or Anderson’s didn’t _glow,_ she realized.

They were almost radiant.

“Just don’t tell Mama, okay?”, she added and turned to pull herself out of his light embrace. She walked up to the bed, pulling her lace top over her head to reveal her light blue lingerie that matched perfectly with her eyes. She dropped it on the floor. Something that would have provoked Warner up the wall.

When she turned around she could see him unbuttoning his shirt, tie already tossed onto the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pretend it's a fade to black if you don't want the steamy bits that are to come from here on out.


	3. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here you perverts. I'm changing the rating to explicit unless someone tells me it's too tame and that I should revert it to Mature. Mind the tags.
> 
> I think I have burned myself out, so I'll probably come back and rewrite bits of this in the future.
> 
> I'm planning for a short chapter after this with after-care. Or as much after-care Anderson is physically capable of giving.

“Let’s just continue where we left off, shall we?”

She was kneeling on the bed, gazing at him over her shoulder. He did that little scoff again.

“Perhaps you should make sure you’re naked first?”, he suggested. 

She considered it, then turned around to drape her legs over the edge of the bed. Then she wiggled her hips invitingly. Luckily he got the hint.

“You’re clean aren’t you?”, he wondered as he peeled her pants off so that her blue lace panties were showing.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”, she wondered.

He actually chuckled. “Unlike your previous theory I don’t actually fuck women left and right. I don’t have time for it. But I still go to my checkups, and I make Aaron do the same. However, I wouldn’t know anything about you unless I asked Tatiana specifically. And calling her up now does seem like a bad time, doesn’t it?”

“And you’re saying I’ve contracted something since then?”, she fake-gasped. “What do you take me for?”

“You tell me...”, he said as he habitually folded up the pants and placed them on the floor. So there was a bit of a neat-freak in him too, Lena noted. She sat up. He was leaning in so that she could nudge his face with her nose. Luckily he understood the gesture and he gave her a light kiss.

But before she could coax him to go further he turned away. “I thought you said you wanted to resume where we left.”

“I did”, she agreed, and watched as he went to get the rope.

Anderson was just as, if not even more meticulous, as he redid the knot from before. Of course he had to take her bra off before he could get started. Her hands were tied behind her back; not as tight as before, but it was hard to tell now that it was directly against her skin.

The rope was good quality at least; she didn’t have to be worried about getting rope burns.

“How can you be sure that I won’t trick you again? I could stick a vibrator in you and just leave”, he mused. “You’d be stuck here until tomorrow, dehydrated and orgasmed out of your head.”

“Because you’re starting to get hard, and I don’t take you for the man who goes to jerks off alone in the shower when there’s a pretty consenting blonde sprawled out on your bed.”

She went to lean back, but he stopped her by cupping the back of her head.

“You were on the floor, if I remember correctly”, he said.

And just like last time she felt herself get excited. But this time she was only in her lingerie; like she should have been.

For about a minute Anderson just sat on the bed, observing. Maybe he was hoping she’d get cold in the cool room and change her mind.

He opened his zipper. She knew what to do. Yes, it was a bit hard when her hands were restrained, but she had enough confidence in her mouth alone that she wasn’t worried.

She crossed the short space between her and Anderson’s open pair of legs. The zipper was easy to nudge more open. But when it came to the bulge of his sex she decided to just nuzzle it to not risk embarrassing herself when trying to wrestle it out of the elastic lining.

"Aaaa!", she praised lewdly. _"Daddy, I just can't wait--!"_

She had barely opened her mouth when she was suddenly sprawled on the floor next to the bed. Her face was tingling, her ears mildly ringing from the sudden noise.

She looked up at him, one of the her hands twitching in longing to gingerly reach up and touch her face. She was no stranger to slaps. It was her mother’s preferred use of discipline. But never in this scenario. And never with this much force.

She had to coax Warner into inflicting pain to her in any way. And even then there was the protocol of safe words. Consent and double consent.

Anderson on the other hand just sat there. Disappointed glower on his face. Hand resting on his thigh, relaxed as if he had never raised it.

“If I wanted a whore I could easily get one, Lena”, he told her. Eyes shining dangerously. “You insult me.”

She didn’t dare to speak. She just laid there, uncomfortable with her face starting to smart more and more.

“Now”, he continued, voice lowering into something soft and inviting. “If you promise to be a good girl and quit acting like a slut I’ll kiss it better.”

Still in his slacks he ushered her onto his lap. First, he kissed the cheek he had hit. His lips were soft and light against her skin and unlike anything she thought him capable of. Then, he sought her lips. There was a taste of coffee and remnants of sugar that clashed with the sterile vodka on her own breath. _Merengues._

_Aaron’s more of a chocolate person._

Anderson lowered his hand between them and started rubbing her vulva through the fabric of her underwear. She couldn’t help the flutter of her breath as he shifted to using his knuckles. Stroking her. Working her slowly so that the fabric started becoming damp.

She grinded forward gently, wanting all the contact she could get. She felt his smile against her lips before he pulled away slightly.

“You sure are a needy little thing, aren’t you?” He used his fingers to pull the crotch of her panties out of the way. He wasted no time to start exploring her folds.

She watched him from underneath lowered lashes, their noses still gracing each other; still not trusting him completely. However, she slowly started to relax again as the pleasure built with him circling her over and over. He smiled and gently rolled his leg, signaling for her to ride his fingers.

She did. Rolling her hips on his fingers that kept exploring; rubbing and turning and _spreading._ Stretching and easing that rubber band inside her until it trembled; tuning her to the music he wanted to play.

“You don’t need to act like a slut to show a man you’re enjoying yourself, Lena”, 

_“This.”_ He brought up his hand to show the threads of her ecstasy that dripped from his fingers. “This is the only proof I need.”

He watched it for a moment before reaching back down to resume fingering her. Towards that high. And--

His fingers were gone.

“You did not just do that…!” She laughed, when in actuality she was aghast.

“I have a better idea”, he said as he started to kick off his slacks. The boxers followed shortly thereafter. “Let’s put that snatch of yours to good use, shall we?”

He moved to sit in the middle of the bed and guided her to straddle his waist.

“I want you to just grind against me. This is natural lubrication. It’s at its peak by your age”, he told her as he rubbed himself. “By the time you’re forty you’ll start wondering what happened to it.”

She scoffed. “You make it sound like a girl my age is meant to have children”, she remarked.

He made a face.

“There won’t be any risks for babies here, young lady”, he informed her and adjusted her so that she was above his semi-hard dick laying on his stomach. “I’ve been sperm free for eight years now.”

He was surprisingly offended by the mere suggestion of pregnancies. It was good to know though. Yes, they had confirmed they were both clean, but they were still going into this unprotected. She was ready to take her morning-after-pill. She didn’t know what would enrage her mother more: _Lena riding the fingers of her father-in-law or her coming home knocked up, regardless of who the father was._

It was nice to have one less thing to worry about.

She didn’t voice her observation, however, because Anderson removed his shirt before lying down on his back. She took it as a sign to begin moving.

She was no stranger to seeing Anderson without his shirt. Their fathers had all taken their shirts off at one time or another, during hot midday barbecues or family fun times at various beaches around the world. But she had never _looked_ at him before.

He had a tattoo running up the right side of his torso and had her hands not been tied up behind her she would run her fingers along the curves and loops the black ink provided. All she could do was look as she meticulously smeared herself over him. From the head down to his balls.

She hoped she provided an even better view, though. How couldn't she? With her arms tied back and breast pushed forward into the tight loops of rope.

_But this was taking way too long._

She shifted her weight to her pelvis instead of her knees and he groaned. She watched him shut his eyes in a mix of pain and pleasure as he dug his head back into his mountain of pillows. The grip he had had on her thighs tighten.

"You little vixen…", he said after a moment.

He sat up and easily flipped her onto her stomach with her face among the pillows he had just rested against.

“So impatient...”, he said and scooted her backward with a grip of her thighs.

She could still rise up if she wanted. It wasn’t like she didn’t have any core muscles all of a sudden. But part of it; the humiliation of being tied up and pushed to the ground like a prisoner; by Supreme Commander Anderson no less; only made it more perverse.

He pushed her legs apart with one of his knees. Then with both hands going round to wrap around her thighs she felt him use his thumbs to spread her vulva apart. She felt herself pulse. Wanting relief, wanting it _now._

“Last chance to turn back, _Elena”,_ he told her as he used the head of his dick to nudge her.

 _Turn back? Why would she do that?_ she wondered. Laying ass up in her father in law’s bed was perfectly justified. Warner would disagree, which was the point. Her mother would disagree, which was a risk.

_You always take things too personal, Elena. You keep focusing on the rook when all it did was to take your pawn. My knight has snuck up behind your king now. See?_

It was her father that taught her to play chess, before he died. She was the best player out of all the Supreme children. Except Aaron. He could read her moves five steps ahead of her. Like she was a book.

But she didn’t mind being a book. She was his book to read. But then Aaron had torn out her pages and thrown her away. He didn’t even treat his scrapped notebooks like that.

“What? You’re afraid you can’t deliver?”, she wondered, turning her head to look back at him. “Aaron would have made me cum five times already.”

With a thrust that almost made her cry out in pleasure Anderson pushed inside her. And he had been right. She almost felt silly for using lube up until now. It was like Anderson had said, she was young and in peak condition. She was wet, ready and already gasping against the sheets for him.

She felt his palm slide up so that he was holding her waist in his hands. And then he started rocking.

Long. Provokingly slow. Pulling her forward and back again to meet his hips. Like a saw creating a nick in the wood for stability. Then, as if he could sense her impatience Anderson reached down and started rubbing her clit while increasing the speed ever so slightly.

It went on like that, but every time she felt herself begin to clench and moan he lifted his thumb ever so slightly, not giving her what she wanted.

Once his pace was making her nipples rub against the sheets underneath her she wanted reprieve, however. His pace was torture. She pushed herself backwards to try and create more friction. “Harder Daddy!”, she mewled.

Then she had to shriek as he slapped her thigh. Again, he didn’t hold back and it left a delicious burn in her skin. “Harder, please…!”, she begged. His only response was to slap her again, twice in succession. Then his thumb was back rubbing and pushing the parts of her vulva that were still accessible.

She turned her face into the pillow to smother her gasps.

 _“Aa-aron!”,_ she moaned as she came, which only made her cunt the more smooth and frictionless.

Something happened then. The pace of his hips all but doubled into what she had been earning for all evening, making her yelp with every thrust he gave her. She could feel him snake his hand through her long hair at her shoulder. At first she was confused, because if he wanted to fondle her breasts there were definitely easier ways to go about it. But then his palm closed around her throat.

She didn’t really have time to consider this before he yanked her up to kneel with her back flush against his chest. Or as flush as it could be with her hands still tied in the way.

The new angle made her see stars. She tried to gasp but the grip around her throat closed off the air. And still Anderson was relentless, pounding into her and showing no signs of wanting to wrap things up. Together with his thumb that fired up her nerves like lightning, she was quickly pushed over the edge again.

She would have moaned if she had air to.

She felt his face against her throat. His breath was hot, but nowhere close to as ragged as she had imagined a man in his forties to be. But was she really surprised? Warner must have gotten it from somewhere after all.

There was something more _primal_ about this though. The clench of his jaw against her skin. As he moved and his soft lips made contact to her she realized it. The grace of teeth.

Yet, he didn’t.

His palm lifted and she gulped air as if she had been underwater. She tried not to, but couldn't help wheeze escaping her throat.

She quickly realized that Anderson wasn’t giving her time to rest, as his thumb was still at work, flicking her over and over. She shuddered as he pinched her clit and she tossed her head back to shudder a breath against his shoulder as she came again.

He kissed her face. He murmured something. She wasn’t listening. Suddenly he dug his fingers into her, painfully so, and by the bated breath he released against her neck she knew he cummed inside of her.

And then it was over.

He pulled out of her and then lowered her so both of them sat steadily in the bed. He kissed her neck again before starting to undo the ropes. When he was done he reached forward and started massaging her wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I forgot to take off Lena's panties. But let's leave that for each of you to decide what you wanna go with, m'kay?
> 
> This was my first public smut piece, so feedback is appreciated. What parts worked and what needs refining etc etc


	4. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post sex. Anderson smokes a cigar. Lena keeps thinking about Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published day after Valentine's day. Ironic? I think so...
> 
> Just a little short ending. Might come back and spice it up.

Tendrils of smoke swayed above the bed. Like serpents underwater. But made out of gas. Slipping this way and that until they disappeared out into the vent in the ceiling.

It was only there, sitting next to him; almost lying on top of him; head on his shoulder, cover pulled up to her torso because it was still kind of chilly in there _(Why did Anderson insist on keeping it so cold in there anyway?)_ , that she could identify the fragrances. Tobacco, obviously. But also bergamot. _Pine._

Aaron wouldn’t use anything so tangent, even for a cologne. Aaron was fruity and flowery. Like a candle you got for a girlfriend. It really made him sound soft and girly in a way; but Warner could not be further from it. Anderson on the other hand didn’t try to distract from the fact: He was the textbook definition of a man, and he was proud to show it.

"If I had known you were a romantic I never would have let you into my bed, Lena”, he mused, a hint of complaint in his voice.

They had finished up. He had been as surprised at her not leaving as she had been when he didn’t drive her away.

Maybe he secretly enjoyed the closeness of the aftermath; of soft skin smelling of sweat and sex. To trace fingers over tattoos and scars. He seemed particularly fond of the one on her thigh where Aaron had shot her when they were sixteen. 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t know”, she chided lightly. Teasing.

He didn’t try to protest. Instead, he carefully dropped off some ash into the ashtray sitting on the nightstand.

“I don’t need to remind you that this is a one-time thing, do I?”

Instead of agreeing or disagreeing she reached up and took the cigar out of his hand. He allowed it, but his eyes were puzzled as he watched her bring it to her own lips and draw lightly on it. Not deep enough to go into the lungs, just to taste it. Like wine.

She had been right. _Bergamot._

 _“Miss Mishkina...”,_ Anderson said. “This isn’t the first time you’ve blown a cigar...”

She smiled and let out the smoke in the direction of the ceiling. “I know you think my mother gave most of Papa’s collection to you when he died, but she kept the best stuff back at our family estate.”

His brows worked together to form an offended scowl.

“That bitch...”, he muttered. Still, she could see a smirk tug on his lips. He probably would have done the same.

“You sure you really needed that vasectomy?”, she suddenly said, thinking of nothing in particular as well as the mess on her thighs. Or maybe it was the mentioning of her father. Or the bourbon still lingering in her system. “I would have figured you’d want a few spares in case Aaron didn’t work out. And I bet you would love to have a girl.”

Anderson made a noise stuck between a laugh and a groan of pain and the sudden move of his lungs made Lena’s entire headrest move. She pouted.

“Oh, believe me, I’ve only been capable of being a boys-dad. Any notion you have that I would be good with girls stems from the fact that I’m being polite with you, Lena. Besides...”, he continued and gingerly took the cigar back; no need to spill ash on the sheets by being reckless.

“Sons just grow up to try and kill you to prove their masculinity. I can live with that. Daughters on the other hand, _they break your heart.”_

“Who told you that?”, she wondered.

“Max did.”

 _Maximilian Sommers?_ She would never guess he had any knowledge in that area. Perhaps he had a sister or something. Or just read a book about it. _Max does like books,_ she thought.

She watched him put out the cigar. Soon he’d push away the blanket and prep for bed. He would expect her to leave.

“May I stay here tonight?”

The five words left her mortified before she even said them. There was no actual need to. She felt like a child.

Yet she didn’t want to leave this warmth just yet.

He didn’t try to hide his skepticism, it was plain to read.

“I’ll be gone tomorrow”, she told him.

He sighed, but not discouraging.

“I think you better stay for another day, miss Mishkina, or at least until your neck is presentable.” He touched the skin of her neck. There were marks. Nothing she hadn’t come home with before. But her mother wasn’t stupid enough to forget that Aaron and her were supposed to have broken up.

She waited.

“Sure”, Anderson said.

Someone had changed the sheets while they brushed their teeth. Lena had complained that it was unromantic, but like father like son, Anderson refused to go to bed without performing his daily cleansing ritual.

She didn’t bother with putting on underwear for the night. She had cleaned herself up in the bathroom, but her panties were ruined from before so she didn’t bother with them.

“Good night”, she said.

“Good night.” Then the lights were turned off.

He didn’t stop her when she curled up against him. First against his side, then when he fell asleep and turned sideways, against his back. Once he had started snoring she put her palm against his back.

 _Strong,_ she thought. _Smooth._ Different from what would have been. Not what she actually wanted.

She lowered her hand again and just listened. Would Aaron have snored? She could pretend.

When she woke up the next morning, Anderson was gone.


End file.
